Conditional Love
by RavenNoJutsu
Summary: Jade is getting sick of Mike controlling her love life and real life. Will she be able to send him to Hell?
1. Jade's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Hell Girl. Period.

"_It's said life's encounters are governed by fate. Within the tangled threads of destiny, cursed flowers bloom, pitiful and frail, lost in their anger, their sorrow, their tears. Beyond the midnight's veil lies the revenge you could not exact…alone."_

**Conditional Love**

Jade had a happy life. Both her parents and her older brother were very accepting of her sexuality. When she first came out of the closet, she expected the worst, only to hear four comforting words: "We saw it coming." She has a girlfriend named Anna, whose parents were also accepting. Jade and Anna were open about their love, even in school. Half of the school didn't even care, they even had GSA. The prejudiced stares meant nothing to them.

Jade's mother and father were soon killed by a drunk driver who also died in the accident and had to go live with her busy but very caring older brother Seth. Anna and her parents gave Jade a shoulder to cry on. When Jade and Anna were eating at a restaurant Seth worked at, a teenage boy about their age mocked their sexuality until Anna stood up for both of them telling him off. That was only the tip of the ice berg compared to what happened afterwards. Their school's principal suffered a stroke and couldn't be able to continue his job.

So they had to hire a new principal who was a conservative widower. He canceled GSA and enrolled his son in that school. The principal's son happened to be the same boy who mocked Jade and Anna. This boy was named Mike Wellington. He started to beat up Jade, threaten her to cut off contact with Anna, be his "girlfriend", and not tell any authority figure, not even her brother. She did tell the principal, but he was unwilling to help, he said "just suck it up". He told her that this was to "straighten her out". He also told her that she should act like a "real woman" (i.e. act passive, not wear pants or stand up for herself). If she broke any of those "rules", she would be beaten enough to have to go to the hospital. He also forced her to quote Bible verses and then make fun of her quoting them as it is supposed to "hurt her eyes". She longed to go back to her happy life, but she doesn't think it would be possible.

Jade walked to school. _Thank God it's Friday,_ she thought to herself. To her, weekends were sanctuary. Those were the only days he did not see her. Once she got to school, Mike was waiting for her impatiently.

"You're late." He snarled.

"I sent you a text that I was running late." She said. A couple of boys were walking by and greeting Mike and Jade.

"How are you two little lovebirds?" one of them asked.

Lovebirds? She did not love him one bit. He was a guy who is a homophobic male chauvinist. She wanted him gone, out of her life, but that was physically impossible.

"We're golden." Mike said.

When class started, Anna sat next to Jade.

"What's happened to you Jade? Why do you have bruises? We barely even speak to each other anymore. first you stopped wanting to take pictures of us kissing, then you want to hide your sexuality, and then stop talking to me." She asked, concerned. Of course Jade had to lie to not risk bullying or beating from Mike when it was already going to be bad enough.

"I have a lot going on lately, plus I'm a klutz." Jade answered.

"Klutz my ass!" Anna said apparently not buying it.

"I can't tell you." Jade said.

She finally calmed down. "Look, I'm sorry, since you usually do nothing on the weekends but talk let's go to a party and hang out can you tell me then?" Jade sighed. "Okay" she said. School got over with.

Mike walked to Jade "We have a date tomorrow." Jade resisted the urge to faint. Luckily it was the same party that Anna had planned to go to. He was still unaware she was still talking to Anna. "Now, time for your straightening out." Mike said as he was punching and kicking her and making her quote a bible verse that he thought was against homosexuality. Jade walked home.

"How was school?" Seth greeted.

"Good." Jade said.

"What's with the bruises?" He asked noticing the bruises.

"I've been klutzy lately." Jade answered.

"You gotta stop being klutzy."

"I'll try." she said going up to her room, waiting for Saturday to begin.


	2. Hell Correspondence?

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Hell Girl.

This story will intend to be 4 chapters long.

Sincerely, Ravennojutsu

**Conditional Love**

Jade woke up. _! _her cell phone beeped. She looked at the clock on it.

_It's 12:00. And already I have a text? _She thought. Jade never got a text before 1:00 before.

Jade viewed the text.

_I will make sure you do attend the party, if you don't, I will track you down and beat you. Don't bring this upon yourself. Look presentable and act like a real woman. See you at 7:30._

_Love you, Mike_

Jade hated getting those pictures and texts. She had pictures of them both kissing and texts that are degrading (but at the same time, "loving"). Sure, she could delete them and delete Mike off her contacts and put Anna back on, but he would track her down and beat her like last time.

Jade got up out of bed and took a shower. She looked at her bruises. _I gotta hide them unless I want more. _She thought. She didn't dare to tell anyone about them, lest she would end up in the hospital. That was the threat Mike would give her.

She had to hide the bruises from her upper legs so she got a pair of black leggings that went a tad below her knee. Leggings were approved by Mike because "technically, they weren't pants". She put on a pair of black ballet flats to match. Jade picked out her favorite dress: a spaghetti-strapped white-laced dress and topped it off with a black laced shrug. she put on make-up to hide the bruises and let her jet black hair fall loose.

She was going to make up something to Seth on her way down. Instead, she saw a note that said:

_Hey Jade,_

_I'm out of town, but I'll be back on Wednesday. If you're wondering, you have my permission to go somewhere fun, just be home around on or before midnight._

_Your loving older brother, Seth_

Jade proceeded to walk out of the house and to the address where the party was being held.

"Good, you got here on time, that's what I expect form you." Mike said.

After a bit of dancing, Jade finally persuaded Mike to let her have a little bit of freedom. She finally got to Anna.

"Hello Anna." Jade said.

"Hello Jade." Anna said.

"Jade, those bruises are getting worse. You don't tell me what's going on anymore, and don't tell me you're klutzy, because those aren't klutz bruises." Anna sternly said.

"Okay, I'll tell you. This was Mike's doing. He threatened that he would hurt you if I didn't cut off contact with you. He beat me into being his "girlfriend" which I hate." Jade answered.

"Have you tried telling the principal?"

"Yes. But he only told me to 'suck it up'."

Anna was shocked by those words. Unfortunately, Mike had seen the whole thing and marched to the girls. Anna started fighting him to protect Jade while she retreated (by Anna's suggestion) to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, she listened to a conversation made by two girls.

"My boyfriend got me pregnant then left me." a girl tearfully said.

"You should try Hell Correspondence." the other one said.

"What is it?"

"It's a website that sends the person who has wronged you into Hell. Just type their name. It only appears at midnight, but it really works. I know someone who actually used it."

Jade had felt a ray of hope. Maybe she could get rid of Mike after all! She waited until it sounded safe to leave the bathroom. She was told that Mike was in jail and was waiting for his father to bail him out and Anna was in the hospital.

Jade got back home before midnight to see if Hell Correspondence did exist. She clicked on the link, but at first it said 404 Error so then she waited until midnight to click the link. A flickering flame appeared and then there it was. She typed the name Mike Wellington and clicked "submit". However, it went back to saying 404 error.

"Thanks for giving me false hope girls." Jade angrily said to herself as she went to bed and fell asleep. She woke up in some kind of shrine on a bed of cherry blossoms and suddenly saw a pale little girl wearing what seemed to be a black and red school uniform.

"My name is Ai, You've summoned me." The little girl said in a calm voice.

_So this wasn't a rumor after all _Jade thought. "Can you help me? There's this guy, Mike, who keeps beating me and controlling my love life and forcing me to be his "girlfriend", and I want him gone." She desperately said.

Ai handed her a black straw doll with a red thread. "this is for you." Jade willingly took it.

"If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck. Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell."

Just as Jade was about to pull the string, Ai continued. "However, once vengeance is served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain."

"My end of the bargain?" Jade asked worriedly.

"There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven. You will be left to wander the world of pain and agony for all of eternity."

Jade laid back down on the surface, but she felt like more than one thing was stabbing her. She opened her eyes. She was impaled in a bed of spikes! She screamed in pain trying to get off.

Jade woke up in her own room again, but the straw doll was in her hand. There was no sign of Ai, but she did hear one last sentence: "The decision rests with you."


	3. Vengeance at Last!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hell Girl. I don't own Ai, Wanyudo, Ren, or Hone-Onna. I do own Jade, Anna, Mike, and the other characters I made up though.

Author's Note: This chapter may contain homophobic language, albeit only a little bit. If you're still offended, I suggest you don't read this chapter. The only homophobe is Mike, not me, but I guess you know how this story will end, or do you? Ha!

**Conditional Love**

Jade contemplated pulling the string as she felt that Ai wasn't kidding when she said that she will also be sent to Hell for doing this. Jade also thought of when she had a little taste of what would be in store should she pull the string from the straw doll.

_If I pull the string, Mike will be gone, but I be going to Hell as well. _She thought, shuddering at the thought of being impaled by spikes in Hell.

_But then again, I'm not sure if my physical or mental health could take it. _She also thought.

Jade spent almost the whole Sunday visiting the hospital to see if Anna was doing okay.

"Don't waste your entire Sunday obsessing about your girlfriend's health, Anna is doing fine, it's nothing serious. In fact, she'll be well enough to leave in 3 days." the nurse said

When she was done visiting Anna, Jade went back home to cook her supper, all the while, looking for a way around pulling the string. That night, when she was eating her dinner alone, she finally had an idea.

_I've got it! When he's bailed out, I can report the abuse to the police, only if he tries to do something bad to me or Anna, will I pull the string. _She thought triumphantly as she went to bed putting the straw doll in her bedroom drawer.

On Monday morning, Jade got dressed, fixed herself some breakfast waiting for the dreaded text or call from Mike, but there was none. Jade was relieved, but at the same time, surprised.

_That's weird, even when he's really mad, I get a text from him saying so, _Jade thought.

Jade walked to school waiting for Mike's wrath, only to find that he wasn't there. One of Anna's friends spotted Jade and walked to her.

"Where's Mike?" Jade asked.

"Didn't you hear? He got expelled from school, and his father got fired from his job." the friend said.

Jade was told the whole story about after the party, she was told by Anna about the abuse and bullying caused by Mike and how the principal (his father) was unwilling to help, so she gathered evidence. what Jade found out was the father was actually encouraging it and they were both determined to make both her and Anna straight or if that didn't happen, make them both depressed enough to commit suicide. That's why the principal cancelled GSA.

"I reported it to the superintendent, not only did he fire the principal and expelled Mike, he called the police to file a restraining order against both of them telling them to not go 100 feet near you nor Anna. It also attracted press attention too. And good news, GSA is back up!" the friend exclaimed.

Jade sighed in relief. _Perhaps I won't have to send him to Hell after all. _She thought.

She finished school feeling a lot better without any beatings or torment from him. Little did she know, something much worse was gonna happen at home. She went back home gracefully, but she had a feeling something bad was gonna happen. Jade made it home, but the window on the door has been broken. She hurried in to see who broke in. She saw the perpetrator: it was Mike! Jade fought the urge to faint.

"Hello Jade!" Mike shouted in an enraged voice.

"Mike? you're not supposed to be near me!" Jade panicked.

"Forget the restraining order. Because of you, my father has killed himself due to the embarrassment of the press when you told Anna, who told her friend. You could have been saved and went to Heaven. Oh well, if I can't straighten you out, then I may as well punish you for your poor, sinful choice of love life and real life." Mike said as he raised a kitchen knife, about to stab Jade.

Jade had to run and hide. She wouldn't have time to go to the police or even call them. Then she remembered the black straw doll Ai gave her.

_I'd rather get rid of him and go to Hell later on then die at his hands right now._ Jade decided as she made her way into the bedroom quietly.

"Come out, come out little queer, you can't hide from me forever." Mike taunted. Then he saw Jade and ran after her, intent on killing her.

They both ran into the bedroom. Jade got a few stab wounds at the thigh, all the while screaming for help. She then knocked Mike out as she opened the drawer to pull out the straw doll. She dropped the doll when Mike woke back up and tried to attack her. They both reached for the straw doll when he saw Jade reaching for it. He grabbed the doll while Jade grabbed the string, accidentally pulling the red thread from the neck. The straw doll blew from Mike's hand and disappeared.

"Your grievance shall be avenged." a booming masculine voice said.

"You will now be sent to Hell Mike." Jade said.

* * *

In another world, Ai put on her kimono and left to fulfill her client's vengeance.

* * *

Mike feared Hell so much, he fled, leaving Jade behind. She heard Seth come in the house and run to her.

"You're home early." She said.

"The neighbors heard you screaming and I had to make sure you're okay. Did someone try to kill you because you have stab wounds on your thigh."

Jade then proceeded to tell her brother the whole story.

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Mike ran as fast as he could.

_Maybe, she's just joking _he thought.

He saw Jade and Anna holding hands. Disgusted by what he saw, he decided to beat them both up. however, he only ran into a couple of clothed skeletons who fell downwards. He saw Jade and Anna again, except they were kissing. He attempted to beat them up again, only for the same thing to happen again. He ran off into a building, but the inside of it was a church with a bald priest preaching about the ten commandments. When the priest looked at Mike, he said something.

"This young man has attempted murder which is an abomination." he said.

The priest got closer to Mike and started kicking and beating at him. When Mike saw him, he looked just like a japanese carriage driver.

"I'm just straightening you out boy," he said.

"He should quote some passages from the bible, don't you think Wanyudo?" a younger masculine voice said.

"I think so Ren." the older man, now called Wanyudo said.

A young man who had hair that covered one of his eyes handed a book to him.

"Quote this passage." Ren calmly said.

As Mike tried to quote it, his eyes burned and he screamed.

"Hurts your eyes, doesn't it?" Ren taunted.

"Haven't you been taught not to hit a lady?" an adult feminine voice added.

Mike looked up and saw a woman in a kimono whose face was decaying.

"Don't do this anymore." He pleaded.

"Can you apologize to Jade for all the pain you caused her then?" Hone-Onna asked.

"Homosexuality is not a choice." Wanyudo said

Mike grew angry and said "NO! I will not apologize! She made a sinful choice and she should pay for it! She's a fag, a queer, a SODOMITE!"

"There you have it Miss." Ren said to someone.

before Mike could run, Ai emerged from the ground and faced Mike.

"O' pitiful shadow lost in the darkness, bringing torment and pain to others, O' damned soul wallowing in your sin,"

"Perhaps, it is time to die." Ai said as she lifted her sleeve up making a ringing noise.

* * *

Mike woke up on a boat with Ai rowing it.

"Where am I? YOU TURN ME BACK RIGHT NOW!" He shouted.

As he was about to hit Ai, a skeleton hand grabbed his arm. He was being restrained by these hands!

"This is vengeance, so I am to ferry you to Hell." Ai said as Mike was screaming all the way to hell when the ferry rang.


	4. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I've said it once, I'll say it again. I don't own Hell Girl. But I do own any character I made up.

**Conditional Love**

Jade walked through the neighborhood and on her way to school.

_I can't believe that this is the last day of school,_ she thought.

When she made it to school, she got a surprise: Anna was out of the hospital!

"Hello!" Anna greeted with a smile.

"Hello!" Jade said relieved.

"Look, I'm sorry I brought you into this mess, it's my fault."

"It's okay, you didn't see it coming, we never saw it coming. But I'm better now, I heard Mike broke into your house and tried to kill you, but he ran off for some reason."

"I'm okay now. Hey, would you like to go out for an ice cream or go see a movie?" Jade asked.

"Is this a date or are we celebrating something?" Anna asked.

"Maybe both."

"Of course!"

"I'll have Seth drive us over."

When the last day of school was over, Jade and Anna were walking back to her place where Seth was.

"Are you sure you don't want that promotion? I don't want you holding your dream back because of me." Jade said to her brother.

"You're not holding me back from my life, besides, that's not what I really want to do. I found a place where I can open my own restaurant and you and Anna can work there."

"Anyways, Anna and I are going to see a movie. Can you take us there?"

"Of course."

Seth drove Jade and Anna to the theater where they saw the movie _The Roommate._ After the movie, both the girls went out for a Cold Stone ice cream where they texted pictures of them kissing. They kept their love open once again.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, meet you in Seth's car?"

"Okay."

After Jade was done using the bathroom, she looked at her chest.

There was a flickering flame shape on it.

_Mom, dad, I hope you understand why I can't be with you two when I die. This symbol reminds me what death has in store for me. So please don't wait for me. Sometimes I wonder if sending Mike to Hell was a mistake. I don't regret it now, but when I die, I will know the answer. Until then, I will do the best I can while I'm alive. _Jade thought.

"Jade! are you gonna stay in the bathroom all day?"

"I'm coming."

Jade then ran off with Anna to go back home.

Meanwhile...

* * *

A red candle with Jade's name is lit and joined with the other candles

"Your grievance shall be avenged." Ai's voice said.


End file.
